Kaolin Dreams
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: The line between dreams and reality is thin and becoming thinner. But one line is becoming larger, and some have to search for something to stop it. But what happens when half of those people are trying to kill the other half?  Sequel to islands
1. Chapter 1

Ok So I really didn't like the beginning of kaolin Dreams, so here it is the new beginning.

Disclaimer: Oh how I missed these gags I don't own a lot, but I do own some, but I don't own the song figure out what I don't and what I do, and you'll find out a disclaimer clue! (I think that rhymes!!!)

Chapter 1. Prologue

* * *

The white light emerged hitting the white and black cloaked member square in the face. He stood back up briefly rubbing the mark. He smirked playfully as He stared at the floor in front of him.

They were getting better, he had to admit.

Akako's hair had gotten a little redder of the past couple months, while Chiho's had gotten a little golden. They had both just performed a new special training ability, and had awed their teacher. Who was a loud, and easily irritated, member of the society number 5 Salen.

They weren't happy here, they wanted to be of course, but whenever they asked people always answered with the same.

"You've got to get use to the feeling in order to surpass it."

Like memory all the members had said it.

But now training was over, they were still recovering, and soon would be able to seek their revenge.

On, none other than the people who had betrayed to what they could remember, and as the leaders explained.

The four named Kaede, Yuki, Jinsei, and Kin had their memories.

They didn't understand what happened. Something about a Memory Stream and how they had stole them right from it. In a cowardly spiteful way, they had. All the knew for sure was that they had deep unsurpassable hatred of those four. They had never seen them, never met them but it was there.

The society had saved them apparently from their unhealthy fate of nonexistent.

Kisho and Hiko had caught up with them neither looking enthused, nor the four walked down the sidewalk of a place called "The town that never was."

Suddenly they were stopped by a middle aged man.

* * *

Kaede swung her staff now. Switching up her pattern techniques as the attacker moved closer.

Yuki was fighting off the other red headed member, while Kaede fought the one called 'Mira'.

Kin and Jinsei had vanished into another battle field, and were out of sight.

"So, Mira, what do we call these pathetic Traitors." Salen yelled over to Mira, who had just given a viscous slash to Kaede.

"Hmmm we could almost call them nobodies couldn't we?" He replied in a casual unemotional tone.

Salen smirked, as he blocked one of Yuki's attacks with her heart key blade, but paid a bit more attention to the next.

"Because these traitors are almost like nobodies..."

He stopped in sentence being cut off by a vial slash.

Mira was having difficulties also blocking Kaede's wide variety of attacks, but got one sentence out quick before he had to tune in all of his attention.

"They were never supposed to exist."

Kaede stopped glaring at them. Her eyes changing from hazel to green in anger. She threw her staff out, a glowing blue light surrounding it as it charge.

"You're the ones who were never supposed to exist! Do you realize what you're doing? Your not only affecting the time stream but the memory stream is-"

Mira cut her off with his deep malign voice.

"The memory stream is not our job to repair if it breaks then that I believe is not out issue."

Yuki looked up at him now at him too, having stopped trying to beat Salen. Her lip was bleeding and same with her wrist. She couldn't heal herself like Kaede could.

"You're such a coward running from your own faults but that's what the Society does," She scoffed.

Kaede sent a knowing glance towards Yuki, and then smirked.

"At least the organization used magic to run away."

* * *

The blonde man turned and headed straight for Kisho. Kisho in defense brought out his blade, but the man effortlessly knocked it out of his hands, before bringing the boy into an embrace.

"You don't remember anything." Kisho almost violently pushed the man off. Akako, Chiho and Hiko had already brought their defenses up.

The man stared at them all giving a small sad smile.

"Chiho you've become so skilled, and Hiko have grown so tall." Both of the two slightly dropped their defense at the sound of their names.

"And Akako don't worry you and Kisho will come together...eventually."

Akako made a face at that comment, sure Kisho was great and all, but it always felt like someone else she was supposed to be missing. Someone like the ones that inhabited her dreams.

The man brought a hand through his hair, and sighed a bit.

"I guess Namine was right, when she warned me that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Kaede jumped back from the almost blow. She swung her staff around letting the self powered light filter through the stain glass on top of her staff. Mira jumped back, a deep fleshy wound on his arm.

She could feel her power pumping up, and she could sense that Yuki did too. They were getting ready to deliver their final blow. But if that would be the final blow, ever or just of this battle would still have to be decided.

Yuki Gave a quick nod to Kaede before, leaning around Salen to avoid the sharp point of the needles. She stabbed her Key into the ground and then surprising Salen by quickly pulling it out, and stabbing into his side.

Kaede could feel the silver heart on her neck begin to glow and she could feel the light inside of her waiting to immerge.

She shot Yuki a quick look to let her know it was about time. Yuki returned it, as her own crown necklace was turning a deep cerulean color, and lifting off of her neck.

The Society member smirked suddenly when they noticed the twos power starting to emerge.

"It's too late for you; your friends belong to us."

* * *

The man sighed once more, before shooting a pitting look at them, and bending down to Kisho's level.

Kisho who was still utterly confused by the entire situation back peddled a bit. It was obvious that this man seemed to know Kisho from somewhere, and Akako and Chiho couldn't help but wonder if this was someone from before.

Someone who knew them from before those traitors took the memories.

The blue eyes man quickly pulled out something resembling a ball of yarn. Except this ball had the strings that were glowing a pure white color. He threw it in the air just a little and a huge white door appeared in front of him.

He looked back at them once again giving his small smile. It was a smile that looked as though it were just ready to burst with emotions, but they were all being held back by that thin line. With one foot in the door, he turned back towards them and said.

"It might be over kids..." He stopped for a second, before his smile grew wider.

"But something I learned a long time ago, There'll be other summer vacations."

* * *

Yuki and Kaede were back to back now. Both of their necklaces burning with power, and as their rage met it they couldn't hold in their finishing move.

The words echoed in both of their ears, it's too late. It was something they might be either denying, or both awaiting. But either way if Destiny wanted to be a brat. They might as well fight against it.

Then as if planned both screamed at the tops of their lungs.

"It's never too late."

And a white light emerged as they both started to transform. It's a dangerous task and it always will be, but what they outcome of their new technique would be they didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's getting a little out of whack but this are some of the character kids and some of the name meanings which you'll need to know.

LOL CHIHO AND AKAKO ARE THE BAD GUYS!!!

Kisho: Sora/Roxas's Namine/Kairi's son ( takes after Roxas, and is twins with kin)

Hiko: ( unknown but can control sand, and do cool stuff like that wink wink)

Kin: Sora/Roxas's Namine/Kairi's son (takes after Sora)

Jinsei: Cloud/Aerith son

Ryou: Riku's /???? Son

Yuki: Snow

Kaede: Maple leaf, her parents are not someone ever mentioned ( not leon)

Chiho: One thousand greatness or something.

Akako Turkey red (I swear that's it!!!)

Chapter 2.

Chiho walked back pouting. This was confusing, the visit with the unknown man, and then the thing that happened right after it.

She froze as the woman's face came to her mind. The woman was leaning out of the door way, an angry look in her blue/ violet eyes.

"_Don't listen to anything they tell you it's not true_!"

Than the man dragged the blonde woman back in the door.

But now anticipation was bolting up in her stomach. She was supposed to go after one of them! One of those people who had stolen her memories, because now was the opportune moment.

The two had been separated and likely hurt. That new technique that wasn't practiced and with their power they ended up on the other side of the worlds.

She would be assigning who to go after later but it would be hard. This was their final test; they didn't know what they looked like or how they fought. All they would be told was what world they were in.

She turned into the big white room, the large walls were stunning and she couldn't even see the ceiling.

Akako came and stood next to her. Kisho and Hiko were gone already looking for the two male members.

Salen came over to them, his long cloak dragging behind him.

"Akako you'll go after the taller one, She's in one of the destiny isles."

Akako looked up frustrated, "What's her name?"

Salen sighed, smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but this is the Final Test we can't tell you that."

He looked towards Chiho now.

"You'll be going after the shorter one, she's in Hollow Bastion."

And in the next moment they disappeared.

Kaede's vision was blurry, course she didn't know when she had just one eye cracked open.

The middle aged man standing above her was now three different men, from the vision.

His spiky hair, slightly deflated in his older age, was unmistakable.

"Cloud?" Kaede murmured excitedly.

She sat up and cloud became one. Than pouted

"Ew… Cloud why are you so old?"

Cloud huffed and looked away sighing.

"You've got my son wrapped around your finger remember?"

Kaede sat up clutching her bandaged head. She gazed around the familiar hotel room.

"Oh yeah!….uh cloud where's the rest of my team?"

She knew where she was. She had practically lived in Hollow Bastion before she met Yuki, who loved Destiny islands. But she didn't know where she was. She needed to know where her slightly scatterbrained comrade had ended up. And why.

Aerith walked in smiling though, which dropped Kaede's smile down.

She looked somber when she heard the question.

"We don't know the effect of your new technique has sprawled you off in different directions, were just worried what happens when the society comes after you."

Kaede looked around, than her eyes darkened to a deep green color.

"They'll just send Chiho I bet, their going to kill them all including us together."

Yuki woke up to the most unpleasant sight in the planet. Ryou's face. He was fixing a bandage on her arm, and she screamed.

"Where am I? Why are you here you jerk!?" Where's Kaede?"

Ryou was the famous Riku's son. And as his son Ryou was as much Riku like as possible. Except Ryou lacked the calm factor almost completely.

Yuki thought it was almost funny how alike they were. Same eye, same hair, Same face, there was almost no resemblance of his mother in Ryou.

"Relax Snowy, Let me bandage you bleeding arm, and I'll tell you."

Defiantly the same icy sarcasm.

Yuki sat up, struggling slightly against Ryou's bandaging.

She was sitting on a beach and the only beach she that could make her this happy. Was destiny Islands.

"Ok Ice-Face, You're at destiny Islands-"

Yuki cut him off. "No way! Numb-skull and don't call me that, at least my name doesn't mean 'distant'" The sarcasm was thickly applied.

Ryou sneered. "Sure Ice-face, but my name also means, cool, anyway I don't know where the leaf girl is, but my pops is working it out."

Yuki held her head and stood up, as they started walking to Ryou's home.

"Oh great The Silver Family!"

They didn't notice but in a burst of light, someone had just arrived to the Islands.

Chiho walked in the gates of the town. This place had recovered after the line of Darkness had been merged with the Light. No Heartless.

The darkness was going to take over soon, and right now in her current state Chiho did not have a problem with it.

She looked up to see and oddly familiar face, but couldn't place the name.

"Are you lost, little girl?" A stoic voice asked. The voice was attached to a man with brown spiky hair, and a scar on his face.

Chiho scowled, little girl?

"No, well, I'm looking for someone who crashed into this town a couple minutes ago."

The man was unhappy.

"Do you know her name, or her staff, a psychical description, anything?"

Chiho shook her head honestly. She didn't know a thing about her couldn't remember. The society would tell her either because of the final test.

The man gave a small smile.

"Sorry I can't help you."

He walked off in the direction of the hotel.

In a few seconds he came back, with a man his age, and a girl Chiho's age.

The girl had brown hair with several different colored streaks, hazel eyes that seemed to change colors also. She had on a school uniform that looked spuriously dirty and torn.

The man came over to her again. "Maybe they can help you."

The two joined them.

Chiho gave the girl a spurious glance.

"Whets you name? And who are you related to?"

The girl smiled an honest true sad smile.

"I'm Kaede _Leon heart_, Grumpy over there is my dad, Squall or Leon, and the Blondie is Cloud."

Leon came over to his 'daughter', hitting her softly on the head. Cloud looked disrupted as his description was 'Blondie'.

Chiho gave another small smile.

"I'm looking for a girl who crashed in here a few minutes ago."

Kaede tilted her head to the side, eyes wide in wonder. Chiho was totally oblivious to the acting factor.

"Why?"

Chiho gave a sweet smile that looked innocent and young on her.

"I'm supposed to kill her."

She looked up walked along the beach, struggling in the sand because of her heavy shoes.

She gazed around for someone she could ask about the girl. The beach was great warm, and nice the sun gleaming down. She found a man sitting on a bent palm tree, sitting next to him were two kids her age. Well Akako thought the boy might be older, but the girl was her age.

Akako coughed, which drew the trios attention to her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a girl who crashed in here awhile ago, I don't know her name or what she looks like though."

The man narrowed his eyes, but got up from the tree walking over to her.

He had really long silver hair; it was longer than Akako's hair, which was weird.

"I'm Riku, and we don't know anyone of that sort."

Akako also narrowed her eyes, and looked over to the two kids who were peering over at them.

"Who are they?"

Riku looked over waving his hands for them to join him.

"There my children, Ryou and," He looked a girl. "Yuki."

Yuki's hair was dirty blonde, and it hung in her grayish blue eyes. She was shorter than Akako, but she couldn't tell exactly her height.

Riku gave an awkward smile, something that didn't fit on his face well.

"You're here to help the line right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Are you lost, in your lies?  
Do you tell yourself, I don't realize?  
Your crusade's a disguise  
Replace freedom with fear,  
you trade money for lives.

I'm aware of what you've done.

No, no more sorrow.  
I've paid for your mistakes.  
Your time is borrowed.  
Your time has come to be replaced. 

-No more sorrow, Linkin Park 

Chapter 3.

Chiho bounced behind Kaede, who was trying to ignore her…politely. Cloud had shoved sugar down Chiho's throat to keeps her distracted. Kaede had been trying to ditch her for the past half and hour, and it wasn't easy.

She had tried every sharp turn, and disappearing act, but that little girl just kept following.

It was insane.

Kaede ran down one of the alleys, and then quickly turned so that she was hiding behind the wall.

But there was Chiho munching on sugar cubes right behind her.

Kaede looked back, took a deep breath, and decided she would handle this maturely.

"Are you following me?! What do you want?!" Kaede did not need this; she had a lot of things to do. One of them being trying to contact her lost partner, but she couldn't do that. Or at least not with the hyper active child there.

Chiho smiled than replied, "I like you." But her eyes darkened and she looked down. "You're so familiar..."

Akako realized by the third day here she didn't like these people, at all. They were a tad weird, the son and the father were like twins, both rude and cold.

The girl was familiar and annoyed easily, but just around Akako. That kind of irked her.

The girl, Yuki disappeared for days, left seemingly unable to stand the sight of Akako.

Of course Akako was suspicious, but she didn't care she could see the resemblances. The father, Riku, could sometimes be like that too, cold and distant. This was maybe how his son got his name.

She thought the family might be stalling her, but it seemed something else was wrong here. These people had more information than anyone else. Maybe they weren't going to point the girl out to her, but Akako was constantly distracted with something else. The information and mostly the weapon hiding in their neighbor's house. Their neighbor had shinning blue eyes, and hiding in the back of one of the rooms was a collection of weapons. They resembled keys, each with different decorations, but one Akako had seen appear near the neighbor.

She was interested in the magical weapon, but when she touched one they automatically returned to their owner. But from one afternoon when she had been walking with Ryou and Riku to go to someone called Tidus's house. When she saw Yuki. She hadn't seen the blonde girl in four days. She didn't look like her so called dad, she didn't resemble anyone really.

Yuki was leaning against a palm tree, her eyes closed. Her head tilted back against the palm tree, and she frowned.

It was kind of pouting as Akako saw it.

Akako walked over to her. She was getting comfortable with the family, but Yuki she didn't know anything about.

"Uh hello?"

Yuki looked up, with head phones in her ears, she took them out though. But her eyes narrowed into a glare, and she walked straight passed Akako.

"Later Twerp."

Akako spun around and ran after Yuki.

"Just who are you calling twerp? Last time I checked I tower over you."

Yuki wasn't listening but had her head phones still in her ears.

Akako was getting ready to rip them out.

"Not in IQ." Yuki replied waving her hand in a dismissive way.

* * *

Kaede smiled sadly her eyes down turned. 

"Trust me; you don't want to like me." Than she ran away, but this time Chiho didn't follow instead she walked back to cloud's house.

Cloud was working on something at the kitchen table. As Chiho came closer she saw that is was a seriously water logged cell phone.

She wasn't even going to ask how that happened.

"Cloud, Why can't I be friends with Kaede, how come she doesn't want to be around me?"

Cloud looked up, and briefly made a sighing noise. This wasn't really what he needed right now.

"Kaede is just mysterious and she's smart… that's why my son likes her so much."

Chiho blinked up, about to say that, that wasn't really an answer but decided against it.

"Is it because I'm part of the society?"

Than Cloud gave a small bitter smile, and whispered,

"We all hate that part of you Chiho."

Chiho's eyes filled up with tears, and she fisted her hands in determination.

"Well I'm going to quit! And I'm going to stay here with all of you!" She ran out of the door to find Kaede.

Cloud returned to trying to fix his cell phone. "It's not that easy, Chiho, just ask Kaede or Yuki."

Chiho found Kaede in the town central, fighting off at least ten dusks. They hadn't seen many heartless or nobodies at all, this was the first time.

"SQUALL HELPS ME!!!" Kaede yelled not really in deportation, it was just that she didn't have time to deal with all them.

Leon kept walking in the other direction ignoring his daughter.

Chiho watched Kaede and yelled.

"Don't you call your dad, dad?" She pulled out her sword, which transformed into a sleek nobody killing machine.

Kaede spun around surprised to see Chiho.

"Uh…yes…I do. DADDY HELPS ME LIKE EVERY GOOD FATHER DOES!!"

That got Leon's attention; he slowly walked over to help.

Kaede was using her staff, plus her magic powered from her hands.

Which Chiho was staring at and then it dawned on her. As soon as the nobodies disappeared. Her sword quickly transformed into many swords splitting out of one, making it an dangerous weapon.

She ran towards Kaede, but Kaede blocked her hit with the side of her staff.

"You're the one that has my memories!"

She forced her sword harder down on Kaede's staff trying to break it.

"You're the reason I have to stay in the society!"

Kaede eyes narrowed and with pure force she pushed Chiho's sword off her staff, throwing Chiho to the ground.

"Listen to me! The society has them not me!"

Chiho ran at her again, before freezing.

_"Tootles." _

_"Mom, Dad!" Chiho ran and hugged them, but the couple gently pushed her away _

"_I'm sorry miss but we have never had children." _

_"Ka-Chan Read my new story please?" _

_"Ah Chiho that's so good!! I love it!" _

_"AWWW look at the Mokona hats lets get them yuki!" _

_"Ha you and Yuki look like bunnies with those hats on." _

_"Hey we got some chillins over here." _

Chiho sat down, and started crying, tears streaming from her face.

"Kaede? What happened to me?"

Kaede came over and sunk to her knees and started crying too.

* * *

Akako followed Yuki. The girl wasn't exactly the most interesting thing. She sat down a lot; space out a lot but that was it. The girl seemed like she had something else on her mind.

Than Yuki saw Akako, following her.

"What the heck do you want?"

Akako blinked totally stunned. What was wrong with her?

"What's your problem with me?!"

Yuki stomped over to Akako, and that was one of the first times she noticed how significantly shorter Yuki was.

"Everything about you, you're just so infuriating and I can't even tell you why."

Than Akako did the worst thing ever. She started laughing.

Yuki pouted.

"Hey cut that out I'm being serious!"

Akako kept laughing.

"Sorry, it's just a threat coming from someone of your size."

Yuki was now extraordinarily angry.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN I'M AVERAGE SIZE!"

Akako kept laughing.

Yuki aimed a punch for Akako, but Akako put her in a head lock and gave her a noogie.

Yuki struggling away, tried to retain her laughter.

"Ok I give!!" Akako let go and extended her hand.

"Friends?"

Yuki stared at her hand for a couple seconds, before wiping her eyes as if tears were there, than she ran away.

"Sorry I can't do that." She yelled back.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I updated just for noble.

Merry Christmas Noble

* * *

Chapter 4.

Kaede grabbed her silver heart necklace. She would finally be able to contact her lost friend. With Chiho and Leon's help she would be able to at least speak quickly with Yuki. The key holes weren't working, but and Chiho had ideas why.

"Maybe it's because of what the Society is doing?"

Her small silver heart vibrated, and they all sat down, trying to get it programmed.

It buzzed again.

Than a noise came from it, softly.

"Password?"

"WHAT?!" There was no way there was a stinking password.

* * *

Riku sat down across from Yuki. Yuki stared at him bored.

"Why am I here?"

Riku gave her a stern look, and whispered lightly.

"Akako's not feeling well."

"That's not my problem."

Riku slammed his fist against the table, and his anger wasn't hidden.

"Yes it is! She's remembering Yuki; you've got to help her."

Yuki sighed, and walked into the room.

Akako was sitting on the bed, clutching her head wincing.

"Hey."

Akako looked up, "Yuki, It's all coming back now, why didn't you try to tell me sooner?!"

Yuki shrugged. "It's kind of difficult to convince a total stranger you're her friend and have fought together for years."

Akako grabbed her head again. " Ow…" Yuki walked over to the bed, it was kind of falling apart.

"Here your beloved Kisho taught me this, but he learned it from Jinsei who learned it from Kaede." A bit of magic came out of her finger tips, and Akako's head pain ceased.

"It's a pain killer without the pill."

Riku knocked on the door before entering.

It was almost night time; the sun was setting on the island. The sun set was one of the most beautiful things in the world. Its collage of pinks and oranges was truly memorable.

"Now since your awake Akako, Lets explain exactly what's going on."

* * *

While Kaede was trying to figure out the password to her silver heart. Leon took Chiho aside.

"Chiho I'm going to explain everything that's happened…"

Leon used a bit of his on magic to make images float in the air. First there was a solid black line floating in the middle of the air.

"There's a line that divides everything."

On one side of the line, was a dark black color, and on the other side pure white.

"On one side there are things like heartless and nobodies, and on the other there are the things that fight them."

The whole sides blended together, black with several white spots.

"For a long time people didn't know about the line. And didn't know that to clear the worlds of heartless and nobodies they first had to revive the line."

The line appeared again, but this time dividing two sides of black and white dots.

"But if it isn't done correctly the worlds will wallow in darkness."

Both sides turn pitch black.

"The society can survive in a world of all darkness and that what there aiming for, so they are reviving the line, normally that wouldn't be a problem, but…"

"We and other fighters have cleared the world of all heartless and nobodies, so if they revive it now the only thing there will be is darkness."

The sides went from white to black.

Chiho looked down and whispered"So that's why the Dusks appeared, it's because their reviving the line."

Leon nodded.

Than Chiho suddenly smiled.

"Wow leon that's the longest I've ever heard you talk!"

Kaede jumped up and down.

"I got it! I found out the password. We can contact Yuki!"

They ran over, and Kaede held the heart out. It hovered above her palms, and she said to it.

"Now I will step forward to realize this wish, and who knows, starting a new journey may not be so hard. Or maybe it's already begun? There are many worlds,

But they share the same sky,"

Yuki felt her crown necklace around her neck vibrating. Akako had many questions to ask Riku about what he just told her. But Yuki's necklace was turning purple, which was a good sign.

She interrupted the middle of their conversation.

"Kaede's trying to contact us! We've got to go to Sora's house!"

Akako and Riku stood up, and they ran down the beach towards his house.

Sora watched as the three ran in. Ryou was already here, hanging out. But he was sort of surprised to see Yuki come in. Akako came often but not Yuki. Yuki didn't really like Kairi too much, and avoided the house as much as possible.

Kairi was always trying to get Yuki to like her, since Yuki took a liking to Sora and Kin at a young age. Sora had always acted like a father, and Kairi had always tried to be like the mother.

" Yuki dear! How are you?"

"Not now red haired demon!" Yuki ran up to Sora and pointed out her purple necklace. Sora removed his crown necklace. Akako waved to Kairi, who waved back. They had no problem with each other.

Sora watched Yuki attack his crown necklace. Akako wasn't quite sure, that Yuki knew what she was doing. At first she was going to say something. Then she decided that she was way too frustrated to be talked too.

Than the whole room filled with heartless. Not only that but they poured out the door and onto the beach. The maniacal laughter of the Society members echoing in the back ground.

Akako pulled out her sword. It was a key blade, with several swords and spears jutting out of it, she was already attacking swiftly and easily.

Yuki held the crown close to her and yelled into it.

"Come one Kaede can you hear me? Were in Trouble!"

Yuki hit a heartless with her own key blade. She pressed the crown against her ear near tears.

If they didn't talk to Kaede, if they couldn't find her, everything they worked for would be gone. The worlds would be worse than that horrific state of the worlds before.

Than a low humming came from the crown, a sound Yuki and Akako determined as a voice.

"One Sky…"

Yuki smiled and whispered back. "One destiny."

Akako who was whacking another heartless gritted out. "One existence."

Than a last voice lighter sounding, and obviously Chiho replied. "One team."

The crown opened up folding out into two separate triangles. Than a small image of a holographic silver heart beamed out from it.

"Yuki?! Yuki?!" The heart buzzed in as Kaede's voice.

"Kaede were in more trouble than we thought!"

In the other world an image of a small crown flickered out from Kaede's heart.

"Don't worry Yuki I got it covered! Were coming there! And this time the Society has a lot more to deal with! They've got Team Destiny!"

* * *

REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive spelling and Grammar, I'm tired.

Ok here it is, REVIEW!

Kaede was good at a lot of things. One of them that Yuki figured out was popping out of thin air. It was a special talent that only some people could do, and only some could appreciate it. Jinsei didn't.

Kaede liked to appear right in front of him, or when she was in a tough spot vanish right in front of him. He found it incredibly annoying, and difficult to keep track of the girl. He sometimes wished that Kaede would just stay in one spot the entire time where he could see her, and she couldn't be in any danger. He inherited that from his father, the need to protect the one's he loved.

But in this case he was very glad to see Kaede pop up right in front of him, and when she did, he caught her in a bone crushing huge. Of course Kaede wiggled her way out of it, a frantic expression on her face.

"We've got to find Yuki she's in big trouble."

Jinsei sighed; yet again the blonde one had managed to get herself in danger. Kin ran over, and quickly looked around.

"Yuki? Yuki's here?"

Kaede shook her head, already pulling out her silver necklace.

"No Yuki's in Destiny Islands from Never too late, I was in Hollow Bastion."

Kaede tapped it a few times, setting the little silver heart up for transporting them. "Our move was too unpracticed so it sent us in opposite directions." The heart opened up, like a locket, raveling a series of buttons, and numbers instead of the normal cloak.

She began pressing different ones still explaining. "The differences in the balances of light and darkness that the organization is creating are throwing off our fighting combos, because of the use of magic, for me and Yuki it's easier to harness, but that easiness is what set us off, I think.

Kin nodded staring. "Yeah I'll just pretend I know exactly what you're saying." Jinsei smacked him on the head.

A door appeared out of the bright light that emerged from Kaede's heart. And Kaede looked around.

"Where's Chiho?!"

Destiny Islands was not in good condition. The Heartless and nobodies stretched across the long extension of beach, dying the sandy colors to a mixture of black and silver.

And there bouncing along the heads fighting there way through were our current heroes.

Sora was slashing away at the heartless; he was a little rusty from years of non-practice. Riku, arrogant as always was showing off, and going for the bigger heartless, his son tagging along behind him. Kairi had stayed in the house fending off what she could with the useless flower key blade.

Akako had just began to regain her strength and was standing behind Sora somewhat and fighting somewhat. Her sword wasn't working properly.

Each of their swords did different things, Akako swords was interesting it spurted different swords from the one, Akako could pull anyone of these swords out, but she could also just fight with the big many sword weapon. She stared at her sword, as a different colored one emerged. Instead of the same silver metal color, it was iron hot red, as if it had just been made.

"Hey pay attention!" Yuki had slashed a heartless that was lunging at Akako's head, and shot Akako an annoyed look.

Akako pulled out the sword slowly worried that the red metal would burn her hand.

Yuki and Sora continued to block for her, Yuki being the angrier of the two.

The sword was sleek and thin, its color still staying but it wasn't hot. She switched her grip to the helm which was a small wooden helm. She frowned it was such a plain sword. But Akako took a practice swing anyways.

The sword expanded and like elastic it snuck its way among the heartless stabbing them. It moved on its own, stretched on it own, killed on it own, while Akako just had to stand there.

Yuki was getting even more annoyed thinking that Akako was still standing there.

"God what are you doing Akako?!"

Akako's thought briefly flickered to Yuki, and her sword whipped around, and slashed Yuki on the arm.

That got her attention. She spun around grabbing her arm, it wasn't deep and Yuki didn't look in pain. Ryou stepped in killing the heartless in front Of Yuki.

Akako concentrated on the heartless, and like magic, her sword whisked it way around them curtly stabbing them as it went. Yuki observed, and gave a distressed look, biting her lip.

Chiho was no where to be found.

The darkness was gathering together, in its usual way. A fire waiting to spread, coming prepared with its own gasoline, and matches.

Kaede was starting to get worried, the darkness could easily pin point Chiho, with Chiho's strong heart.

At least Kaede couldn't have gotten lost in this city, seeing how this was the world where Kaede had rejoined Yuki, Akako, and Chiho. Where they had started training them, where everything ended, and re-began.

But Kaede ran down the streets that brought back both happy memories, which led to significant painful ones.

Chiho was in a very familiar alley way.

She was scrunched into what used to be their lot, it was torn down the darkness had ripped it to shreds, because it was intoxicated with their scent. Chiho under a fallen tarp, her usually alive eyes, dazed.

The sky was dark, and rain drops poured from it. Kaede ran up to her, the rain soaking her hair and face,

She bent down to the sitting Chiho's position careful not to get to close to the wet ground.

"Chiho, we've got to go!"

Chiho looked up her eyes regaining life slowly.

"Something's…wrong..." Her voice was light and broken.

Kaede looked at her dead seriously, making white magic filtered though the stain glass in her staff. The light filtered on to Chiho, and her eyes returned to their normal state.

"Kaede! Akako she's in trouble! We've got to go!!"

Kaede summoned a door that Chiho dragged her into.

How exactly did Chiho know that?

They hadn't been paying attention. The heartless were surrounding them, cutting off all escape routes and free passage ways. Not only that but Yuki could feel something coming. And it wasn't until the heartless had drawn a boundary that trapped Yuki and Akako inside; that she knew something was wrong.

Over her shoulder she saw Akako, who was struggling with her new sword.

"Hey their multiplying!"

It was true; the heartless were multiplying faster than Yuki could count. Every one of them was splitting into at least three every ten seconds.

She had to use a final attack.

Akako noted Yuki's signal, and prepared her own. She didn't know what this sword would do, but it had to be powerful.

She closed her eyes briefly, making sure her heart and head were focused on killing.

And then when she opened they were gone, All of the heartless on her side had been whipped out, while Yuki had destroyed her.

That and, the edges of darkness that was gathering around her eyes.

The same edges of darkness that was blurring her vision.

But on the minor detail before everything fell into place, before she fell.

Was the throbbing pain of a sword through her, and the heartless cackling behind her, and a feeling as though he own heart was rising out of her.

"Akky!"

Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Chiho ran in front trying to get a view of what was going on. The heartless had nearly disappeared, except for the few the were cowering away trying to disappear back into the darkness in which they came.

Chiho had to find Akako, before it was too late. She had seen something bad, something very very bad. She finally spotted Leon, Cloud, Sora, and the others running towards a battle area. Chiho bit her lip.

A battle area.

Not only did Kaede have to worry about what was happening to Akako she also had to worry about someone else. Chiho. How had Chiho exactly predicted what would happen, and was this future seeing power brought on much by the line between light and darkness reinstating. How Yuki had also had premonitions when the line was being destroyed.

The reached the battle zone. It was still blocked off, from the fight, and there to their utter horror laid Akako.

Still, cold, and unmoving, dead.

They couldn't reach her, because the invisible boundaries between the battles zone area.

Leon and Cloud were both hitting the wall with their brute strength. Sora was unleashing combos. Riku and his son were fighting it with magic.

Cloud spotted them, and took a brief hitting break.

Jinsei rolled his eyes at his dad.

Kaede looked at the battle zone. Chiho looked about on the brink of tears.

"Is it too late?"

Cloud shook his head and pointed to the left part of a battle zone a little ways away from Akako.

Their was a large heart that was trying to rise into join kingdom hearts, so that Akako could turn into a heartless.

And the thing that was stopping it was a blonde girl holding on to the end digging her heels into the ground.

"You can't get this one. You stupid heartless." Yuki yelled.

Kaede felt like laughing, but the situation was far too morbid.

Cloud looked a little stressed.

"We don't know how long she can hold like that, or Akako were afraid if she stays in that state she'll become a nobody, we've got to get in."

Chiho was gone.

The four boys had joined the other in fighting the barrier.

Kaede went looking for Chiho; she was on the other side of the barrier. Kaede looked at Chiho getting ready to stick her sword in to the barrier.

No! That would destroy Chiho.

Kaede ran to get her, before she could. But Chiho stuck her sword in. But instead of the usual thing that happens, a person electrifies and dies. Chiho sword seemed to absorb the shock, and a hole in the battle boundary appeared.

It was Chiho sized so Kaede had to scrunch a bit as the both ran in.

Yuki only looked at them for a second, preoccupied by the heart.

"A little help!!" She yelled her feet almost of the ground.

Chiho and Kaede ran over flying at the heart.

The three were all trying to hold it down, but the Akako's heart was rising into the air and the connection between Kingdom Hearts and it was too strong.

They were in the air.

"Damn it this wasn't the best idea…" Yuki muttered.

"You think!" Chiho and Kaede countered.

It was either let go and falls to the ground and dies because they were too high up now, or rise into kingdom hearts.

And rising was the only option.

The blue and gold mixture of Kingdom Hearts awaited them, and they could feel it pulling out their own hearts.

"This is bad!"

"What should we do?!"

Kaede looked around, and threw out her most rational answer.

" I think I have a spell that would put both us and the heart back on the ground, but with kingdom hearts so close I'm not sure-"

"Just do it!"

"There's not much time!"

Kingdom Hearts was buzzing with excitement of four strong hearts joining it, and Kaede closed her eyes

"_Attirance!"_

They landed on the ground just their hearts were pulled out of them, but because of Kaede's spell they had returned into them.

But had the spell exactly worked how they could tell.

The four, including Akako sat up, Yuki and Kaede threw them at her into a hug.

But Chiho just sat their.

That in a very un-Chiho way.

"WHAT.THE.HELL."

They spun around and looked at her surroundings and screamed.

"KAEDE YOUR SPELL, WHAT IS THIS?!"

"I WAS DEAD WHAT THE HECK?!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Akako jumped up, taking deep breaths.

"Ok, ok, we can figure this out, stand up and say your real name."

Kaede stood up slowly. "Yuki."

Than Yuki stood up. "Chiho."

Chiho stood. "Akako."

Akako sighed, "Kaede, and this is going to suck."

The battle boundaries had disappeared quickly, and they had come running in.

* * *

Cloud and Jinsei pulled _Kaede _into a hug. 

But _Kaede _promptly pushed them away.

"Ew get off me." Came out Yuki's voice

Cloud and Jinsei both had identical expression of complete confusion.

Than Jinsei's face became completely disgusted.

"Yuki?"

_Kaede _rolled her eyes.

* * *

Leon was looking skeptically at _Akako._

"We'll have to make sure you have no nobody influences ok, Akako."

_Akako _frowned.

"Whatever, Squall."

Leon glare was so scary, that normal Akako would have ran.

" Don't.Ever.Call.Me.That."

_Akako _grinned playfully.

"But I always do Squally." in a very Kaede voice.

Leon twitched.

* * *

Kairi was checking over _Yuki _to make sure she was ok. 

"Yuki, Sweetie, please tell me your fine."

_Yuki _smiled brightly.

"Over course I'm ok, thanks for asking."

Kairi looked about on the brink of tears.

"Does…This mean. You finally accept me as your mother figure Yuki dear."

_Yuki's _smiled didn't falter.

"Of course!"

_Kaede _looked over to them.

"Chiho cut it out."

Kairi was heart broken.

"Chi-ho?"

* * *

Ryou was dead. 

"AWW, you're so adorable and small, you want a piggy back ride back, honey pie."

_Chiho _twitched, and then BAM! Ryou was on his back holding his jaw in pain.

"DANG! She punches like Akako!"

By now they hoped everyone knew. But how to reverse it was the problem

* * *

TKN: Yeah!! I know it's a little fluffly at the end:D 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**See disclaimer on pervious pages. **

**Ok all you need to know is remember who's body their each in.**

**Kaede is in **_Akako_

**Chiho is in**_ Yuki_

**Yuki is in **_Kaede_

**Akako is in**_ Chiho_

**Confusing I know, stick with it, I actually like this part, don't know why.**

**R&R**

**P.S. Noble I wasn't really writing seasons, I just wanted to surprise you with this.**

Chapter 7.

The boys had dispersed trying to figure out a way to live with the scrambled live of their girls.

The four of them were in utter confusion. A new day was brimming on the island it was dawn and the sun was coming up just above the horizon, as Kaede, er _Akako,_ had said they needed to come here early trying to figure out how exactly they could get rid of this.

_Akako_ even though she had set up this entire thing, came flouncing in last; the others were already waiting in the sand. They looked up at her, bored.

Well, bored, until _Kaede _started laughing hysterically.

"What?"

_Akako _was dressed in a white fully pleated skirt, a v-neck pink shirt, a pearl chocker, with a matching pink ribbon dangling on her neck. Her legs covered in knee highs, and wearing the highest girly shoes, marry Janes of course.

_Chiho _stood up in rage.

"Look as long as you're in my body, you have to **at least** dress like me!"

_Akako _stared down at her. Placing a hand on top of her head, pushing her backwards.

"Um what are you exactly going to do about it?"

"I might be in a small body, but this is the one that knows about all the bombs!"

_Yuki _was standing up now too, putting a hand on her hip, and staring them down.

"Hate to brake it too you scary Akako in my form, but I still know about the bombs, looking like me, doesn't mean you get my brains."

_Kaede _was laughing so hard she was crying.

All three at once looked at her.

"Shut up Yuki!"

Looking at her now, _Akako _came over, and looked over the shirt she was wearing.

"Yuki have you heard of soap?! What do you do all day! Its dawn and you're already dirt covered! Wait is there paint on that too?! Great…I'm going to look like I'm homeless…"

_Kaede _stuck out her tongue at her.

_Chiho _was holding her head in her hands.

"Please don't sound like her mother in my body."

A wicked grin flickered across, _Akako's _face. She walked over to _Yuki _and whispered something to her.

They both were getting that grin.

"Yuki you're such a better, nicer, smarter, person than I am, you're superior in every way."

"No! Akako you're way kinder, and so much better than I."

They chorused, "Let's be bestest friends, forever and ever and ever."

_Kaede _screamed, "My ears my eyes bleeding!!"

_Chiho _was trying to kill them both…and failing.

After they pushed her away, _Akako _got serious.

"Look we need to learn how to use each others weapons, like keyblades, they reject if the holder doesn't look like theirs."

She looked over to _Kaede_. "It's the same thing with my magic, it only lets me use it, and so I can't be drained of it. Which means you now have the most destructive supply of magic in the world."

All three of them were already preparing for the end of all humanity.

They first taught one another how the basics of their weapons, before practicing by themselves.

_Chiho _was first. The sleek staff appeared in her hand, it was glowing with energy of the dawn. But energy that could not be contained. In an instant it changed into a sharp four pointed shuriken. She dropped it like a hot rod. Her hand was scratched.

"Crap! That's not difficult at all!" She muttered sarcastically.

"You have to focus on the weapon at all times, and think of what to change it into, if you don't think about it's natural form than it'll change on it's on accord," _Yuki _ explained.

_Chiho _sighed, "Wow I never thought I'd be getting lessons from the brainless blonde."

_Kaede _kicked her.

Next was _Yuki_. The keyblade appeared in her hand, the long extent of the keyblade, which usual 'key' part, was covered by a black heart, insider of it was a smaller turquoise one, and a small ivory crown. Dangling off it was two hearts intertwined. Than it vanished.

"Shoot" She muttered. It reappeared than vanished again.

_Kaede _came over seriously speaking to her, "You know how in yours you have to focus on the original form?" "Well that's like mine, except too call the keyblade out, and keep it out, you have to keep in mind the image of the hearts intertwined."

_Yuki _smiled. "'Kays"

_Kaede _forced the staff to appear in her hand. Its stain glass being lit up from the sunlight, and its intricate keys and hearts displaying its vibrant colors.

_Akako _looked at her gravely. "Now with magic it's different, since you have my magic your brain knows my spells, now think about spells."

_Kaede _did so and her mind was overwhelmed with a collection of screaming spells, offering themselves up for her magic. She fumbled through her mind, just picking a random one to stop the noise. She didn't know what it was; they were all in different languages.

"Vuur." She yelled.

A large ball of fire whizzed past them, almost taking off a chunk of _Chiho's_ hair.

_Akako _narrowed her eyes.

"You can't just pick any spell, you have to think of what you want to do, and that one spell will come to you. Because your inexperienced this is really the only it's gonna work."

_Kaede _got up off the ground.

_Yuki _ laughed, "And I thought I was going to be the one to destroy the world!"

Lastly was _Akako_. The sword appeared in her hand. It had developed itself over time, and the number of swords that it shot out was always changing, right now it was just one single one.

But that changed a small dagger slid out slicing her finger. It bled like a small paper cut only, and she mumbled curse words at the sword. More blades shot out, but she dropped it before she got graded. She shot _Chiho _a look that resembled 'your swords insane'.

_Chiho _started talking like it was something she explained every day. "My swords very, uh temperamental if your frustrated at it, it'll become frustrated at you hence the swords. It bends to your emotions. If you channel rage at someone else, so will it. If you stay unemotional it'll stay in a single blade. So watch what you feel."

_Akako _sighed. "How are we going to defeat anyone like this?"

**Read and Review!! Maybe I'll update!!**


End file.
